To Where I Belong
by Alone and Lost
Summary: MxF When your unsure where the future may lead you, sometimes you just need a little guidance unto where you belong.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! This story is based off Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you get off your bum right now and go and buy/borrow it. . The moment I read it, I fell in love with it. Trust me it's a good book. I know that here Max and Fang are incredibly OOC but bear with me. Besides we all need some fluff don't we?

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment and all its characters belong to James Patterson and sadly not to me. If it did however you'd see Max and Fang as a couple cos they're so darn cute :)**

----+----

**To Where I Belong**

Washington DC. Who knows what it would lead to. Happiness or terrible burdens? Max ruffled her feathers quietly. She looked around the dark campfire and smiled. _I'd give anything to make these guys happy, anything. _She leaned back on the blossom tree, blossoms floating down.

My baby. Angel was lying down, sleepingclose to Gazzy. _No matter how much I love her, I'd never tear away my baby from her brother. _He was a part of her, like she was to him. They'd be incomplete without each other; it would be selfish of her to even think about it.

Max sighed quietly. She turned to look at Nudge. Nudge. The non-stop talking wonder. _But that's what you love about her, isn't it? _It was true; she could never imagine Nudge without Nudge chattering away. She grinned, thinking about it. Iggy suddenly moved, catching her attention.

Blind. He couldn't see a thing in the world, he couldn't see the sunrise, the sunset, the smiling faces around him. Yet he was so brave. Max shivered at the thought. _I'd hate it. I'd die, not being able to see all of them. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy and…and Fang. Fang. _A hand on her shoulder suddenly jolted her out of her reverie. She turned only to come face to face with the said subject. Fang.

"Your head hurt?" His dark eyes piercing her own, filled with concern. She shook her head. "No," She turned away to look back at the campfire. "I…I was just thinking, that's all." He moved until he was sitting next to her. "About what?" came his quiet reply, questioning softly. He stared at her intently while she stared at the burning embers of their campfire. Finally she whispered, "All of us." hoping that he'd find the hidden meaning. He did.

"Max," He started, "I won't lie to you." The usually calm and collected Fang was shaking. "I want to see my parents, I really do." Max dropped her head, "I want to know why they never looked for me, did they really love me? Do they think of me? Do they miss me?" she shut her eyes, she didn't want to hear anymore. _It's too painful._ "But that doesn't mean I'm going to live with them for the rest of my life."

Max instantly brought her head up and stared at him. "Why…Why not?" she choked out. What was he talking about? These were his parents, his family. Did he not want to be with them? _I don't understand. _

Max watched as Fang picked up a fallen blossom and twirl it around with his fingers. "Because I don't need them." With his spare hand he took a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. _Fang. _Her chest clenched painfully."Like I need you." He gently placed the blossom behind her ear. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him. He buried his face in her hair.

"If I ever left you, I'd be leaving a part of me. I'd never leave you Max, never." His voice was muffled, because of her hair, but she heard loud and clear. She sunk her face into the crook of his neck and felt satisfied. Her eyes drooped sleepily.

"Thank you Fang. Thank you." She closed her eyes, smiling.

"No, thank you Max…for being a part of me." Max smiled.

_This is it. This is where I belong._

----+----

Now everybody say AWW! Reviews would be appreciated! Hope you enjoyed!

- Alone and Lost


	2. Hello!

First off – To all my wonderful reviewers, thank you! gives you all coffee ice cream I have a weird addiction to coffee ice cream.. heh heh…

Anyways I'm glad you liked my story, even though its never gonna happen XD. However I'm sorry to say that it's a one-shot and it'll stay a one-shot 'cos I don't plan on changing it any time soon.

BUT if you want, I can write another Max and Fang one-shot or a story. I've realized I need a challenge… my writing grade is kinda decreasing…. Might've been all that watching tv and eating ice cream all day…

Sooo… if you have any requests at all just drop a review and hopefully I'll be able to write it…

But here's a teaser, my friend requested it :D

--------

**Let Go**

**AU MxF She's always dreamed of flying… no matter how many times reality pulled her back. But what happens when she suddenly wakes up in a new world? There she meets a boy. He's cold, arrogant and cocky. Yet as time grows by he teaches her, that in order to fly all she has to do is, let go.**

**-------**

Tell me if it's worth writing...

:P don't forget to leave a review/message/hi/whatever! Ooooh! Coffee Ice cream!

Alone and Lost


End file.
